A House of Terror
by Warrior orb5
Summary: The Akatsuki have a new base but is it what they expect? Rated M because I wanted to be safe.


Disclaimer: Don't own the awesomness that is Naruto, Believe it!

A/N: I wanted to do a horror story and I'm not sure exactly what is gonna happen. Halfway through writing this I decided to make it a AU fic because I wanted Sasori and Tobi but not Orochimaru. Basically Tobi is wearing Orochimaru's ring because they got it back.

* * *

><p>Hidan looked around the cave that the Akatsuki where currently gathered in and saw that for once everyone was actual there in person.<p>

"Pein why did you have everyone gather here in person?" Sasori asked irritably at the fact that as it turned out, there was no demon to seal and this was some sort of meeting.

"Couldn't we have just used the holograms?" Kisame asked.

"No, we are all going somewhere after this," Pein replied.

"Well we're all here, can't we just start this god damn meeting already?" Hidan complained.

"Fine, as you know we have mostly been traveling and when not we have been working out of the hidden rain village, correct?" Pain began with the pause to make sure that everyone had heard him, "Well, we have now acquired a base of operations that all of you will be staying at for the next few weeks to get it set up," he stated.

"Thank Jashin-Sama, now I'll finally be able to put all my stuff somewhere and not have to carry it around all the damn time," Hidan thought as he saw the faces of the other members and he knew that they where all having similar ideas.

"Each of you will have your own rooms and they will be sound proof, mostly because of Deidara's bombs," Pein finished.

"The new base is close so lets go," Konan said pointedly while walking out the entrance.

"Hey Kakuzu aren't you excited about the new base?" Hidan asked him because he had noticed that he was the only Akatsuki member that didn't seem pleased with this news.

"Actually, I am excited but the only place that I know of around here is a place that I have been to once before," Kakuzu replied.

"So, what's wrong with that place you went to, hn?" Deidara asked because he over heard what they had been talking about.

"Its nothing," he replied and then added, "It probably isn't the same place anyway, and it was years ago too."

Hidan and Deidara looked at him skeptically but dropped the subject.

"I hope that there will be some sort of water around it," Kisame said to Itachi who just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Find out for your selves, we're here," Konan told them as they came upon a large building that looks like it could have either been a hospital or a hotel when it was first built but now with it's renovations it looked to be a perfect base for them.

All of the members where walking up to the new base and they saw that there was a small pond much to Kisame's delight. However, as they got closer to the house the trees seemed to be less and less healthy and the ones right outside it where dead.

"Hey, Zetsu-San what could make those trees die like that?" Tobi asked.

"Well it could be a few things**, it could be radiation from the house**, or it could be something simple like too many chemicals around the house**, or there ****could be a massive concentrated area of rot and decay**, but must likely it just has too much electricity around the house for those plants to thrive," He told them without much worry.

"Will you be ok then Zetsu-San?" Tobi asked jokingly.

Zetsu decided to ignore him and continue walking to the house. Hidan had to roll his eye's at Tobi's stupid jokes, and he wondered how that cannibal put up with his annoying behavior all the time.

"All of our rooms are on the second floor each of your doors has the symbol on your ring on it," Pein said as he walked into the house with Konan.

Hidan looked at the house and guessed that there were probably three floors. Kisame and Zetsu decided that they each wanted to look around the grounds before they checked out there rooms. Everyone else walked into the building.

"So, is this the same place that you were before?" Hidan asked Kakuzu.

Kakuzu turned around to look Hidan in the eyes and simply replied, "Yes."

He then walked over to a door that was at the back of what looked like a living room. It had a thick metal chain around it and the paint was peeling all over the door.

"What happened that you would even bother getting worked up over it?" Hidan asked him.

"It wasn't a huge deal I just lost one of my teammates here once and we couldn't figure out what happened to her," Kakuzu said dismissively as if trying to tell them it was nothing to worry over.

The other members accepted the story and went on to look around the house some more.

"What's in the door?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know it was like this when I was here last time too," He replied while walking up the stairs.

A scream suddenly pierced the silence.

"That sounded like Tobi, I bet Deidara is threatening him again," Hidan thought to himself before he realized that Deidara was still in the room. He saw Deidara sighed and then followed to where he heard the scream come from.

"What is it Tobi?" He heard Deidara ask from upstairs.

Hidan decided that he didn't care what scared Tobi. He walked up the stairs to his appointed room and opened the door. It wasn't too messy and it had a bed, a closet, and a nightstand. Then he saw a small book sticking out from under the bed. He walked over to pick it up and another hand grabbed his. It froze his whole hand and the nails dug into his arm as if trying to rip it off. He quickly jumped back and when he looked there was nothing there but the book. This time Hidan got out his scythe and used it to push the book out from under the bed. After nothing happened he looked under the bed again but there was just dirt hiding under it, no crazy demons or anything of the sort. When he was satisfied that there was nothing there he picked up the book and opened it to the first page. It was written in some sort of a code.

"I'll just see if Itachi can figure it out," Hidan thought to himself as he set his bag down and headed out to the hallway.

He checked the doors until he found Itachi's symbol and knocked on it. Normally Hidan wasn't the kind of person to knock but considering that this was Itachi he needed something from he figured that he should probably try to be nice.

"Come in," the Uchiha said from inside.

Hidan opened the door and saw Itachi siting on his bed looking out the window but watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Itachi I found this book in my room and its in some sort of a code, I was wondering if you could figure it out," Hidan told him while holding up the book.

Itachi gestured for it and when he gave it to him he flipped through to the last page. On it there was a waterfall village insignia in the top left corner.

He handed it back to him and then said, "This was a journal written by a waterfall ninja, if anyone knows anything about it, it would be Kakuzu."

Hidan thanked Itachi and left his room.

"I guess I'll go find Kakuzu later," he thought while putting the book in his cloak.

"But for now I'll go see what the rest of this place looks like," Hidan mused while he walked down the stairs and then into what might be a dinning room to see something slightly disturbing even to him.

Tobi was lying on the table and he could see one of his legs was twisted almost completely back so that his foot was touching his knee. Sasori, Zetsu, and Konan were all using medical ninjutsu on his leg trying to heal it and he saw Tobi yelping in pain every now and then when they moved him too much. Deidara instantly looked up at Hidan when he walked in.

"Hidan, Tobi said that he was pushed but you and I where both in the living room when we heard Tobi scream right?" Deidara asked him.

"Yeah, but maybe Tobi just didn't want to look like a spaz so he said he was pushed," Hidan told him.

"No, I mean can you just tell them that I didn't do it, they think I was trying to kill him," Deidara pleaded with him.

"Fine but if you didn't push him then he probably just lied about it you know," Hidan told him.

After they fixed Tobi's leg to the best of there abilities they put a cast on it and then sorted things out with Deidara.

Tobi used his crouches to get over to the others and tell them, "I never said that Deidara-Senpai was the one that pushed me, I just said I was pushed."

The others looked at him skeptically and, "You where the only one on the balcony Tobi, there wasn't anyone there to push you."

"I swear, I know that someone definitely pushed me," he told them.

"Ok, Tobi just get some rest we'll just keep an eye open for anything more suspicious," Konan told him.

Tobi nodded and hobbled away.

"Have any of you seen Kakuzu?" Hidan asked them once he remembered the odd book that he found.

"Yeah, I think that I saw him talking to Kisame outside," Sasori told him.

Hidan nodded and walked outside to find them. He figured they would be near the pond that they had seen earlier. He was correct and he saw the two of them talking. He ran up to them and greeted the two of them.

"Hey Kakuzu I found a book in my room and it had something to do with your village so Itachi said I should ask you about it," Hidan said while pulling out the book.

Kakuzu's eyes widened dramatically when he saw the book.

"Hidan where did you find this?" Kakuzu said while he took it and leafed through to the back of the book.

"I found it under my bed, why?" Hidan replied.

"This is my teammates old book," He told him while reading it silently.

"Oh, dear god!" Kakuzu yelled when he finished reading the last page.

Kisame and Hidan were both alarmed at his reaction, considering he never was fearful about anything.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"The last entry . . . " He started.

"What the fuck about it?" Hidan yelled.

"It was today," He told them, "And it was a warning for me to get out before I end up like her."

"Shit, I know I should have left that book where it was as soon as that hand thing happened!" Hidan yelled.

"What hand thing?" Kisame asked.

"When I first found the book a hand grabbed me and tried to rip my fucking arm off!" He answered.

"We should tell leader about this before someone gets hurt," Kakuzu said.

"Too late Tobi says he was pushed when he fell of the third story of the house," Hidan told him.

"Well we better hurry than before something even worse happens," Kisame said.

The three of them ran to the house but found that it was locked.

"Lets just go in through the window," Hidan said.

They where relived when the window opened without much force. They saw that they where in the attic and they quickly ran down the stairs into the hallway to find leader's room. They barged in and saw Pein looking out the window.

"What do you want?" he asked them with his irritation at there sudden intrusion evident in his voice.

"Leader we have a major problem," Hidan said while refraining from cursing.

"Well what is it?" He demanded.

"I lost a teammate in this house back when I wasn't a missing-nin, and I found her journal which its last entry was today!" Kakuzu told him.

"But wouldn't she be dead by now even if she didn't die back when she was missing?" he asked them.

"YES, and her last entry was a warning to be to get out before I ended up like her," Kakuzu told him.

"Weird things have been going on too, like a hand from out of nowhere just grabbed me and tried to rip my arm off," Hidan told him.

"Not to mention Tobi!" Kisame yelled.

Pein was thoughtful for a momment and then said, "Alright we'll get the other members together and try to figure out a plan."

After twenty minutes of gathering everyone they had everyone except Itachi standing in the kitchen.

"Alright, come on everyone we have to go find Itachi," Leader said, "Stay in groups."

With that they followed him up the stairs and searched through allthe rooms until they heard a call from the attic. The members all ran up and saw that Kisame and Zetsu found something. An old mirror was standing in front of them.

"Guys look," Kisame said.

When the others looked into the mirror they saw there own reflections and then Itachi's as he was walking up the stairs. When the other members turned around there was nobody there. They looked back at the mirror and saw that Itachi could see their reflections as though they where actually themselves.

"Itachi!" Kisame yelled into the mirror.

He heard him and then walked over to it and tapped on the glass. Itachi looked like he was saying something but no words were formed. He looked like he realised this and tied again to no avail.

"Can you hear us Itachi?" Konan asked.

He nodded his head.

"Ok, do you know how we can get you out of the mirror?" Konan asked him.

He shook his head yes and tried to break the glass. "We have to destroy the mirror?"

He shook his head yes again and tried again to break the glass. Hidan took out his scythe and slashed at the mirror only to be deflected by an invisible force. They looked back at the mirror and saw Itachi's reflection holding Hidan back. He gestured to them to stop.

"What are we doing wrong?" Sasori asked.

Itachi looked like he was going through boxes until he found a pen and he started writing on the wall. They turned around and saw some words appearing on the wall backwards, ".emit emas eht ta rorrim eht kcatta ot evah eW"

"Oh, I get it now Itachi!" Hidan said.

He nodded and moved back to the mirror. This time Itachi and Hidan both attacked at the same time. The mirror shattered but they didn't see Itachi anywhere.

"What happened?" Hidan asked.

"What if we have trapped him in there forever?" Pein asked.

"Well there is nothing we can do now lets just get out of here before all of us are trapped in this house forever," Konan said while walking towards the door but being stopped by something they couldn't see.

It looked like it was dragging her towards the wall and more writing showed up, ".srorrim eht lla kaerb ot evah eW"

"Alright, we have to find all the mirrors so everyone start looking,"Konan said.

Everyone walked around the house and once they thought that they had broken every mirror in the house they waited and saw a new message, ".luferac eb tub ,rood pu deniahc eht dniheb si eno tsal eht"

The other members looked at each other and then back to the message.

"We might as well go," Sasori said while walking towards the door.

They got to the door and Kakuzu stepped towards it about to pick the lock with his strings but an apparition appeared over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Kakuzu, my love don't go through the door if you do you'll end up like me trapped, please don't go," the ghost told him.

The other members couldn't do anything but stand and watch the ghost as it pulled down his mask and gave him a kiss before disappearing.

Kakuzu stood there for a moment before continuing to pick the lock. After a few moments a click was heard and the heavy metal lock fell onto the wooden floor with a sickening thud.

"Are you sure about this Kakuzu, hn?" Deidara asked.

"We have to get Itachi back," he replied while opening the door.

A gutwreanching smell that all of the Akatsuki easily identified wafted towards them as soon as the door swung open.

"**I guess we know why all of the trees ****are dead ****now,**" Zetsu said.

The smell was of putrid flesh slowly decomposing in the damp basement. Wordlessly the killers made there way down into the darkness. They heard scurrying across the floor and when one of the members had found a light switch they saw that the rats had been eating the rotting corpses.

One particularly brave rat climbed to the top of one body and then hissed at them. At the very back of the basement they saw one mirror cracked and falling apart but they saw Itachi rush forward on his side of the mirror so the rest of Akatsuki walked up to the mirror. This time when they destroyed the mirror Itachi appeared next to them where he was standing in the reflection.

"Glad your back Itachi," Kisame said.

"Thank you," was all Itachi said to them before they started to walk out.

The door suddenly slammed shut and the rats all began screeching as though they were in such horrible pain, the likes of

which making even the Akatsuki cringe. When the rats stopped screeching as suddenly as they started they all scurried over to the bodies. They disappeared around them and everything was silent, for a moment. Then the bodies themselves began moving and blocked the path to the door.

"Ha, let me handle these guys," Hidan said while getting his three-bladed scythe off his back.

He effortlessly cut them to pieces in three swipes.

"See I-" he started saying but was cut off by one of the disembodied heads trying to move to him.

"Quick, to the door!" Sasori screamed.

They all ran and started to try to destroy the door but it was no use, they could hear the chains being relocked as they pounded on the door. When they turned around they saw the corpses already where back together but they weren't attacking. One of the least decomposed ones walked forward and pointed to a box in the corner. Hidan walked over and found a key in the box.

"I get it your just the pour souls trapped here forever and you don't want us to end up the same as you did, right?" Tobi asked.

It nodded it's head and the other corpses fell back to the ground.

"Th-thank you," it said before collapsing as well.

"Why did it thank us?" Pein asked.

"I don't know but lets get out of here!" Deidara yelled.

When they finally got out of the house they immediately took count to make sure everyone was there.

They where missing Kakuzu.

None of them wanted to go back to that house so they waited for a few minutes to make sure that he didn't just fall behind or something. When they didn't see him coming towards them they realized they hadn't seen him leave the house at all. Right when they were about to go back for him they saw Kakuzu running towards them.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Hidan asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine lets just get out of here," he replied.

When they were hoping from tree to tree back to the cave where they held meetings Hidan saw Kakuzu holding the book in his hand.


End file.
